business or casual?
by lady Kyasurin
Summary: sequel to the job of her dreams? oneshot, what happens when sakura has to go on a date with her boss, or more to the point the devil?


Business or casual?

Disclaimer; I do not own the anime Naruto; I only take credit for the plot.

XXXxxxXXX

Sakura slowly stepped to the door; there was an option of not going on the date. Couldn't she say that she was having 'womanly' problems?

After she heard the third knock she decided it wouldn't be the best choice considering he would just re-schedule it or something.

So with a great sigh she pulled open her apartment door.

"Sakura-chan."

Standing her doorway stood the devil himself, dressed in a black tux, with a red tie. And just to finish the look, he had two red roses in his creamy white hand.

"Uchiha-san."

He looked into her emerald eyes a hint of amusement in his ebony orbs. "This is a date, please call me Itachi, it would be more normal."

"Um, okay, Itachi-san." She shifted her weight uncomfortably.

He took the moment of silence to let his eyes roam over her body; she had on a red mini dress with a hole in the middle of her chest, revealing the perfect curves of her breast.

The dress ended mid-thigh, a little longer than he wished it to be.

He was stopped short of roaming by a soft voice. Sakura had a large blush on her face. "Uh….Can we go now?"

He cleared his throat, "Yeah."

XXXxxxXXX

When they reached the restaurant, Itachi demanded the poor door man for the best table.

Sakura sat down on the opposite side of Itachi and put on a very fake smile for him, to be honest she felt rather awkward…….

This didn't change when the waiter kept staring at her.

"Hey there cutie, how are you?" Sakura gaped at the brunette. He was flat out ignoring the presence of Itachi. "U-um, fine….. I want the shiratama ammitsu."

Itachi cleared his throat, he obviously not amused by this man. "I would like the rice balls please."

The man merely nodded in his direction and then quickly averted his brown eyes to the pinkette. "My name's Idate Marino, what's yours cutie?" Sakura blushed a deep scarlet and opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by the smooth voice that she knew too well.

"Her name is none of your concern. I just want our food, now."

Idate gulped and almost jogged away from the table. Sakura let out a small laugh at the retreating form, and even Itachi cracked a smirk of pride.

"So….what's your favorite color? Or colors?" She mentally slapped herself for the question, she sounded like a complete idiot.

Itachi looked at her with a hint of "What the hell" in his dark eyes.

"I'm going to have to say red and black." She smiled, lighting up her features. "Well yeah, I should've known, mines violet and yellow."

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow, "Now that I wouldn't have guessed."

Sakura blushed and rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, I know the whole pink hair thing." He gave a small smirk as she took a sip of her water.

"You have a large forehead."

Suddenly there was water all over the table, coming directly from her mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL ITACHI-SAN!!!"

Onlookers were gaping at the girl who had just spit out a full glass of water.

Itachi smiled, and stared at the angry girl in front of him.

Sakura glared at him for the next fifteen minutes.

XXXxxxXXX

It had been around thirty minutes since they were served, Sakura had gotten over the forehead issue, and they were having light conversation. In Itachis case very light, he didn't talk very much, to most of her statements he gave 'hn's' or 'yeah's'

This drove Sakura absolutely crazy, she was used to a talkative date, considering her last boyfriend, Naruto, would never shut up.

That didn't mean she didn't like it in fact she actually kind of liked it, she could talk all she liked without being interrupted. She would have to tell her mother all about this, if it wasn't on the news.

XXXxxxXXX

It had been two hours since she had went on the date with Itachi, now she was currently on her doorstep wearing Itachis coat, and peering into his dark eyes.

She slowly closed her eyes and closed the three inch gap between their lips, it was small and sweet for a kiss.

"Goodnight, Itachi-kun."

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Thanks for reading; I'm completely and utterly done with this story!!! XD **

**Review please???**

**LadyXKyasurin**


End file.
